The Millennium Keeper
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: When Pegasus refuses to return his prisoners a magical being comes to the rescue. Who is this glowing figure? And what are these strange nightmares Yugi keeps having? Read and Review! =^-^=
1. Prologue

Ok! Here it is! My Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic… I like working on many stories at the same time =^-^=… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… Duh… I'm not really sure about the title at the moment either… And I've kind of ignored the existence of Shahdi in my fic… I hope you like it and don't forget to review… =^-^=

The Legend Of The Millennium Keeper

Prologue

"But you promised," comes a sorrow filled voice.

"I make many promises but that doesn't mean I keep them," replies a harsh arrogant voice.

"Please... He's all I have left," the younger voice pleads again.

"That is none of my concern. Now leave before I call my guards to throw you out little Yugi," the voice says uninterested.

"You scum! Give Yug his grandpa back!" comes another young and angry voice.

"You are trying my patients. Now leave or I will have you thrown out," the older hasher voice commands.

"Pegasus! You have no right to steal the souls of innocent people!" Comes an angry yet gentle female voice.

"It's ok Tea... If Pegasus doesn't have the guts or the pride to keep his word then he can just rot for all I care," Yugi says sadly as he turns to walk away.

(Yugi... Don't give up. Your friends haven't and you shouldn't either. Pegasus will see reason if you believe in what you are saying. Don't give up Yugi,) comes a voice from inside the young boys mind.

"Maybe you're right..." Yugi says out loud.

"Maybe who's right Yugi?" Tristen asks.

"Oh... Um... No one... Just my conscience," Yugi replies as he turns back facing Pegasus, "I will ask you one more time Pegasus. Keep your word and release my grandfather and the Kaiba brothers."

Pegasus starts to laugh and holds his stomach as he nearly falls over laughing. He stops suddenly standing straight and looks at Yugi, "I will release them... When I get the millennium puzzle and the millennium ring."

"You're not getting anything Pegasus! You promised Yugi that you'd free their souls and we aren't leaving till you do!" shouts Joey as he shakes his fists at Pegasus angrily.

Tea and Tristen each grab an arm holding back their blond haired friend.

Pegasus smirks, "Need your friends to fight your battles for you now little Yugi?" 

"No... I don't... But at least I have friends that are willing to help me if I need it," Yugi says in a harsh tone.

Pegasus growls, "I don't need friends... I don't need anything! I have my company and that is all I'll ever need!" He takes out the three soul cards and holds them between his fingers.

"NO! Don't please!" Yugi shouts through tears as Pegasus goes to rip the three cards in half.

Suddenly a bright light surrounds the whole room and Yugi and his friends are unable to move.

"What is this?!" Joey growls as he tries to move but can't.

"Pegasus must have used some kind of spell on us," Tea says.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you harm these three souls Maximilian Pegasus," comes a calm, gentle voice.

Pegasus, who can still move backs up looking around the pure endless white world they now seemed to be trapped in, "Wh... Who... Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is of no importance. I am here to help you. You're soul has been poisoned by darkness and I am here to release it from its dark prison," the voice says, still calm and gentle as if it had done this a thousand times before.

"I... I don't want your help!" Pegasus cries as he backs away again.

"You may says that but your soul longs to be free from the evil," the voice replies.

"NO!" Pegasus shouts as he turns and runs. He does not get very far however before he is lifted off the ground and into the air. His eyes go wide as a bright glowing figure flies towards him. He stands there fixated on the figure as light engulfs him. The light soon fades and Pegasus' body falls limp to the ground.

"I am afraid you cannot remember any of this," the voice says to the trapped teens.

"Is... Is he dead?" Tristen asks in shock.

"No... He is merely sleeping. He will awake soon enough... I must now erase your memories of me... I will give you new memories to replace them," the voice says.

"But... Why?" Tea asks.

"No one can know of me..." the voice says as they group is suddenly engulfed in light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Pegasus has taken ill," Croquet says as Pegasus is carried past the group.

"Man, Pegasus looks terrible," Joey says.

"I wonder what could have happened to him," Yugi wonders.

"Well lets go and see," Tristen says as he runs up the stairs to Pegasus' secret haven.

(You know where things go from here... They find out about Cecilia and then learn that Pegasus did free the prisoners and leave the island with Seto… REVIEW PLEASE! =^-^=)


	2. Visions Of Darkness

Here is chapter one... It'll be a bit confusing but all your questions should be answered in the next chapter... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... Blah, Blah, Blah... Don't sue me... Thank you and please Review... =^-^= 

The Legend Of The Millennium Keeper

Chapter 1: Visions Of Darkness

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen are at Yugi's Grandpa's shop. Joey has lost once again to his best friend. 

"Ah man! Come on Yug... Couldn't you just let me win once?" Joey complains.

Yugi laughs, "Then it wouldn't be a game anymore Joey. You need to lose a few games to get better. If you have everything handed to you on a silver platter then you won't get anywhere in life."

"Man... Why do you have to turn everything around," Joey sighs.

"Oh come on Joey. You're great at Duel Monsters. You're just not as good as Yugi," Tea says.

"I'd probably lose to you too though Tea," Joey says.

"Ya right... I don't know enough about Duel Monsters to play a baby," Tea says with a giggle.

"Don't worry about it Joey. You keep improving and you'll beat me some day," Yugi smiles.

"Maybe," Joey says putting his hands behind his neck and yawning, "It's getting pretty late. I gotta get home."

"Ok then, see you at school tomorrow Joey," Yugi says.

"Wait for me... I'll walk with you," Tristen says.

Joey glares at Tristen, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh lighten up Joey... Tristen's just looking out for you," Yugi says.

"Besides... I live a block away from your house duffus," Tristen says.

"Humpf," Joey says as he walks out the door with Tristen following.

"Well... I guess I better head home too. Bye Yugi," Tea says as she starts for the door.

"Bye Tea," Yugi smiles.

(Why don't you just tell her?) Yami asks.

(Tell her what?) Yugi asks.

(Never mind,) Yami says with a sigh thinking to himself, 'He needs to convince himself before he tells Tea how he feels.' 

"I'm going to go to bed now Grandpa," Yugi calls.

"Ok Yugi. Goodnight," Solomon Moto replies.

Yugi heads upstairs and gets ready for bed. He looks out the window for a few minutes thinking to himself. Yami is silent in his soul room. A shooting star flies by and Yugi closes his eyes, 'I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight... I wish Tea felt the same way I do...'

Yugi smiled, opening his eyes and got into bed. He closed his eyes once more and sleep soon found him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Keep running! Don't stop and don't look back!" Yugi shouts. He looks back to see the creatures are still pursuing them. They will not give up until they have them. Yugi looks to his friends as they run. They are all exhausted and can barely stay on their feet. Yugi knows he has to do something, but he doesn't know what. He looks at the millennium puzzle hanging from his neck. The puzzle suddenly begins to glow and he looks at his hands, as they are no longer his hands. He has changed to his larger more independent form. Yami has taken over.

"Don't let them escape!" shouts a voice from the crowd of monsters.

"Keep... running!" Yami says to the group.

"I... I can't," Tea cries as she collapses to the ground.

Yami stops and turns back kneeling by Tea, "We can't stop now... They'll destroy us if they catch us."

Tristen, Joey and Bakura turn back as well joining the other two.

"I say we fight em!" Joey growls.

"Are you insane?" Tristen asks.

"No, but I'm tired of running like a frightened dog with my tail between my legs," Joey says.

"We can't run anymore. We don't have the energy," Bakura says.

"We don't have the energy to fight either," Tristen says.

Yami stands up and looks at the group of monsters as they catch up and stop in front of the group.

"Giving up finally?" the voice says again.

Yami clenches his fists and looks up at the one who is talking, "We will never surrender to you... Shadow Realm Dragon."

The dragon just laughs, "It would be so much easier if you would just hand the keeper to me. That's all I want young Pharaoh."

"Never," Yami says in a calm, serious voice. He glares at the giant black and red dragon as he walks in front of his friends.

The dragon seems to smile; it's large sharp-yellowed teeth glinting in the faint light of midday. The dragon slowly opens his large black wings, the sharp claws on the ends ready to draw blood. He brings his long red tail forward letting the sharp points on the ball on the end hang inches from the young Pharaoh's head. Yami stands there, not even flinching as the dragon licks his black lips, letting several drops of drool fall to the ground in front of him. The sand seems to melt under the weight of the oozing liquid.

"Gross," Tea exclaims as Tristen helps her to her feet.

"Be careful Yug," Joey says.

"Don't worry. I'll be ok," Yami says.

"I wouldn't make promised you can't keep young Pharaoh!" The dragon shouts as he brings his claws forward slashing at Yami. 

"YUGI!" his friends shout.

Just as the claw is about to hit him it stops. Yami goes wide eyed as the claw drops to the ground as if it weighs more then the earth itself. The dragon roars in pain backing up from the young pharaoh and holding what's left of his arm.

"What the...?" Joey says staring at the injured dragon.

"What happened?" Tea asks.

Just as the words come out of her mouth a bright light floats up from the ground.

"It... It's you again," Yugi says as he reverts to his normal self.

"Beware the dragon. He will return. He can only be destroyed by the death of that which created him," the glowing sphere says.

Suddenly all the other monsters come running at the group roaring and slashing and attacking with everything they have. 

"No!" Yugi shouts as a blue eyes white dragon brings its claws out at Tea slashing her across the chest and causing her to fly backwards. Tea's body falls to the ground in a puddle of her own blood... dead.

Yugi backs up as tears well up in his eyes. He looks over to his other friends who are also backing up from the monsters.

"No one shall survive the wrath of the Shadow Realm Dragon!" the dragon yells as he flies over the other monsters... fully recovered.

"No," Yugi cries as he backs up more, (Yami... Please save them.)

(Why should I? Why can't you save them yourself? Why do you have to be so weak and frightened all the time? You don't really want them saved anyway do you Yugi?) Yami says in an evil, cruel tone.

(What? Yami? Why?) Yugi stammers.

(You're weak,) comes Yami's voice sounding farther away this time.

"I'm not weak," Yugi cries.

Suddenly everything seems to melt and shift and swirl together... all but Yugi.

"Yugi!" Joey's voice shouts as the world melts into blackness.

"Joey? Tristen? Bakura?" Yugi mumbles as he looks around through his tears. 

"Help us Yugi!" comes Tristen's voice.

"Yugi! Help!" comes Joey's.

"Where are you!? Joey! Tristen! Where are you?!" Yugi cries out franticly looking all around.

"AHH!" comes Joey's voice all of a sudden.

"Joey? JOEY!" Yugi shouts as he runs through the darkness into more darkness.

"There's nothing left young Pharaoh... No one left," comes the dragon's voice again, "You've failed them... Failed all of them. They're all dead... because of you."

"No... No... This can't be happening... TEA! JOEY! TRISTEN! BAKURA!" Yugi cries out.

Suddenly a figure appears before him, "You let us die Yugi!"

"J.. Joey? But I... I never..." Yugi starts.

"You let us die," the ghostly Joey repeats.

"I never meant for... for this to happen," Yugi stammers.

"You let us die Yugi. You never really cared," came another voice. 

Yugi turned to see the dead figure of Tea glaring at him.

"You wanted us to die," comes another voice.

Yugi turns once more to see the ghostly figures of Tristen and Bakura.

"I... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Yugi says through his tears.

All the figures point at him, "You let us die Yugi Moto... You let us die."

"No... I tried... I tried... I tried..." Yugi cries out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((HAHA! CLIFFY! *Evil grin* Take that! Ha! I'll try to get the next chappy up soon... Promise you... =^-^=))


	3. The Value Of Respect

Ok… One… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… two… I'd like to thank Inuyasha from my msn site (The Hidden Anime Cove) for creating the battle sequence for this chapter… Thanks to JadeSaber for pointing out a big mistake in this chapter… 

The Legend Of The Millennium Keeper

Chapter 2: The Value Of Respect

"I tried... I tried... I tried..." Yugi says as he tosses in his bed. 

"Yugi? Yugi are you ok?" Soloman Moto asks as he walks into the room. He walks over to Yugi's bed and shakes him.

Yugi opens his eyes and looks up confused, "What? It... It was just a dream?"

"You were yelling in your sleep... I decided to check up on you," his grandfather says smiling.

"Thanks grandpa," Yugi says sitting up, "I had a dream that me, Joey, Tea, Tristen and Bakura were being chased by living duel monsters. They wanted to kill us all... Do you think that it means something grandpa?"

Soloman sighs and sits next to Yugi on the bed, "Sometimes dreams can tell you things... but there are other dreams that they are just that... Dreams."

"I'm not so sure about this one... I'm not so sure it was just a dream," Yugi says looking out the window.

(Let's just hope it is Yugi,) comes his others voice from inside his head.

(Yes... Lets,) comes Yugi's reply.

"No mater what happens Yugi... I know you'll get through it... You've always had a good heart and I know it will guide you in the right direction," Soloman says.

"Thanks grandpa," Yugi says smiling and hugging his grandfather.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi and his friends chat while walking to school. Yugi tells them about the dream.

"You're just paranoid, Yugi. Don't worry about it," Tristen says.

"Anything tries ta kill us and they won't live ta see another day," Joey smirks punching the air.

Tea giggles and shakes her head, "What are you going to do? Play dead?"

Joey glares at her, "That wasn't nice!"

"I didn't mean it, Joey," Tea smiles.

"Ya, ya," Joey says.

"Come on you guys... Lets not fight," Yugi says in his usual gentle smile.

"Hey! Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea!" comes a voice from behind the group. They turn to see Bakura running up to them. He soon catches up panting.

"You ok?" Tristen asks.

Bakura smiles between breaths, "I'm fine."

"Come on then. We better get to school or we'll get in trouble," Yugi says.

The group heads towards the school laughing and chatting all the way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After classes the group heads out to go to the game shop. They turn a corner and Joey, who's in the lead, bumps into someone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN!" Joey hollers.

"I'd say the same to you Wheeler," the person replies as he gets up off the ground.

"Kaiba… Just what we need," Joey grumbles.

Seto looks over at Yugi and smirks, "Hello Yugi."

"Hi there Seto," Yugi says good-naturedly.

"Sorry Kaiba but we got to get going," Tristen says walking past Seto.

"Fine then… Oh… By the way… I've invited all the best duellists for dinner at my mansion next week. You're welcome to attend Yugi… and feel free to leave your pets at home," Seto laughs and walks off.

Joey's face turns red, "TAKE THAT BACK YOU… oh never mind."

Tea laughs then smiles, "Come on Joey. You know you shouldn't listen to him. Don't let him get to you."

"Easier said then done," Joey says as he sighs and continues on.

"So Yugi. Are you going to go to this dinner?" Bakura asks.

"I don't know… I guess I should but… considering the trouble I seem to get into when he's around I'm not sure I should go," Yugi says.

"Come on Yug… I'm sure it'll be fun," Joey says, "You go to the dinner then you can tell us all about it after. Just don't enjoy yourself too much."

"Ya Yugi… This is a great chance for you to try and become friends with Seto," Tea suggests.

"Like that'll ever happen," Tristan says.

The others sigh and laugh as they head to the turtle game shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group gets to the shop and heads to the living room area.

"Have you another game, Yug," Joey says.

"I think you've had enough punishment for one day, Joey," Yugi replies.

"Ok fine," Joey mumbles.

"I'll play you Joey," Bakura says.

"Nah… It's ok," Joey says.

"Ok then…" Bakura shrugs.

From the front of the store Yugi and company can hear a voice all but yelling at Solomon Moto, "I want to speak with Yugi Moto… NOW!"

Yugi looks at the others then gets up and walks to the front to talk to the person. He walks out and sees a young girl standing there.

"Hello… I'm Yugi Moto. You wanted to speak with me?" Yugi asks.

The girl smirks then suddenly produces a deck of duelling cards, "I challenge you, Yugi Moto, to a duel!"

Yugi goes wide-eyed then smiles, "Sure."

Joey and the others soon come out to see what is going on.

"This isn't going to be no normal duel…" she says.

"Huh?" Joey says.

"If I win… I want your three strongest cards… If you win you can have my three strongest cards," she says.

"Are you sure you want to put your own cards at risk like that?" Yugi asks. 

"What? Do you really think you're all that? That you can beat me?! HA! I'm Canada's top duellist," she growls.

"It's not that… It's just… Ok I'll battle you," Yugi finally says.

"Go easy on her Yugi," Tristan says.

The girl glares daggers at Tristan then looks back at Yugi, "Hurry up… I don't have time to waste on the likes of you."

"What a pleasant person," Tea mumbles.

"By the way… What's your name?" Yugi asks.

"Tiomy," she replies.

Yugi nods and smiles to her. She just scowls at him. 

"An official duel… At Kaiba Corp," she says.

"… Ok," Yugi nods. 

The group soon leaves the shop and heads to Kaiba Corp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group soon made it to Kaiba Corp and the two readied themselves for battle. Yugi's millennium puzzle glowed bright and Yami Yugi took over.

"This is going to be a day to remember," Tiomy smirked slightly.

"Yes… The day you learn a lesson in humility," Yami Yugi replied.

"Ya right," Tiomy said with a yawn, "Lets just get this over with."

Yami nods and takes a card from his hand, "I'll start this duel by placing one card face down."

Tiomy smirks and takes a card from her own hand, "I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. Attack Yugi's face down card now!"

The monster attacks Yugi's face down card revealing the Giant Soldier of Stone. Since Yugi's monster was in defence mode Tiomy's monster loses 300 points.

Tea smiled, "Yugi's winning with 8000 and Tiomy's losing with 7700."

"I place yet another card face down," Yami said.

"What are you a chicken to let me see your weak cards?" Tiomy laughed, "Well… In any case… I sacrifice Neo the Magic Swordsman for Total Defence Shogun in defence mode."

"I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode," Yami said.

"Ok then. Total Defence Shogun! Attack Yugi's Gazelle," Tiomy said.

"I think not," Yami said as he revealed his face down card, Mirror Force, "This card destroys any monster in attack mode when my opponent attacks me."

Tiomy laughed, "If you hadn't noticed, I never took my monster out of defence mode. Total defence Shogun is able to attack while in Defence mode."

Yami looked a bit surprised but soon regained his composure, "I use brain control on your monster and then sacrifice both monsters for Buster Blader. Attack her lifepoints!"

The monster does so and attacks Tiomy's lifepoints directly.

"ARG! No matter… I activate Polymerization to fuse Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden to create St. Joan," Tiomy said, "Now… Attack Buster Blader!"

The monster destroyed Buster Blader.

"Your weak little monster has been destroyed Yugi," Tiomy taunted.

"I use polymerization to fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull into Black Skull Dragon. I also play pot of greed, which lets me draw two cards. I discard Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to make Valkrine. Black Skull Dragon attack St. Joan!" Yami said.

"No!" Tiomy whined.

"I'm not done yet. Valkrine! Attack her lifepoints!" Yami said.

The monster attacks Tiomy's life points.

"At least I gain 200 lifepoints for having Marie the Fallen One in the graveyard," Tiomy said, I also place one monster face down."

"Very well then. Black Skull Dragon, attack!" Yami said.

The monster attacks Tiomy's face down card, which reveals Penguin Soldier.

"No!" Yami said in surprise, "Penguin Soldier sends my cards back where they came from when attacked."

He watched at his two monsters disappeared back to where they belonged.

'How could I be so foolish?' Yami thought to himself.

(Don't worry Yami. You can still beat her. You are still ahead,) Yugi reassured the pharaoh.

(You're right Yugi. Thank you,) Yami replies.

"I summon Masaki the legendary warrior onto the field. Attack Yugi's lifepoints!" Tiomy ordered.

The monster did so.

Yami scowled slightly as he drew a card. When he saw the card he smiled to himself, "Just the card I needed. I use Monster Reborn to summon St. Joan back to the board and have it attack Masaki the legendary warrior."

"AHH! NO!" Tiomy screeched.

"I believe I win," Yami said.

"WAY TO GO YUG!" Joey beamed.

"You did it!" Tea smiled.

Tiomy jumped down from the duelling platform and fell to her knees.

Yami looked over at her then jumped down and walked over to her, "You did well… But you need to learn to respect your opponent more."  
  


Tiomy looked up at him, "Why do you care?"

"Respect goes both ways," Yami smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"Th… Thanks…" she said then smiled, "I guess you're right. Respect can go a long way."

Tiomy then picked up her deck and took out her three strongest cards handing them over to Yami.

"No… Keep them," he said.

"But we made a deal," she said.

"I'm just happy knowing you learnt a valuable lesson during this match," he said.

Tiomy slowly put the cards back in her deck, "Thank you."  
  


Yami nodded and watched as Tiomy got up and walked away.


	4. The Menace Arrives

Ok… One… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… two… I've changed the story a bit… Instead of a tournament there will be a dinner at Kaiba's house… I just don't think I can do battle sequences without any help… I have another sequence written by my friend Inuyasha (THANKS INU!!!) but I think I'll save it for a little later. I'll have a few battles at least but not as many as I would if I actually knew how to play the game. And if you would like to help me by making a battle sequence I'd be very, very, very thankful to you. And I'm SOOO sorry for the VERY, VERY long wait… I just couldn't figure out what to write until I decided to change it a bit.

The Legend Of The Millennium Keeper

Chapter 3: The Menace Arrives

"So where to now?" Joey asks putting his hands behind his neck with a slight yawn indicating he's bored.

"We could always go and get something to eat," Tristan suggests trying not to grin at the thought.

Joey grins, "Ya!"

"Food sounds nice right about now," Yugi smiles putting his hand to his stomach. He was famished.

"Pizza?" Tea asks.

"Ya!" Joey and Tristan shout at the same time with grins even bigger then before. 

The other three sweatdrop.

"They sure love their food," Bakura says with a sigh.

"Their growing boys after all," Tea says.

"Hey… I take that as an insult," Yugi says.

"Sorry," Tea sighs.

With the thought of food going through their heads the group heads towards Pizzaria, the coolest Pizza joint around. All the most popular kids from school can be found hanging around there.

When they walk in they see all the people that are there. Nearly all the tables are full. They start to wonder if they'll get to eat there. Joey and Tristan's faces turn from excited to disappointed.

"Hi may I… Oh… It's just you," a waitress says as she walks up to them. It was Mai Valentine.

"You work here Mai?" Joey asks stifling a snicker. 

"Oh be quiet… A girls got to make a living after all. I don't see you doing any real work," she says smirking.

"Why would I want to work when I can spend my time duelling or just doing what I want?" Joey asks.

"It's called the freedom of responsibility… You should try it some time. Maybe people will stop nicknaming you after four legged fleabags," Mai teases.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Joey growls.

"I didn't say I called you a fleabag, Joey. I said others do. God, take a chill pill," Mai says shaking her head, "Well… Come on, follow me. Might as well seat you before my boss decides I'm not doing my work fast enough and fires me."

The group follows Mai to a table and sits down. Mai takes out a pen and pad of paper to take their orders.

"So… What do you want?" Mai asks with a sigh. It was obvious that she hadn't wanted the group to know she worked as a waitress.

"Pizza?" Joey snickered.

Mai growled at him slightly, "What kind?"

They decide to get plain pepperoni and cheese for those of them that wont eat anything different. Mai nods and heads to give their order to the cook.

The door to the parlour opens again and two people walk in.

"Oh great… Just what we need," Tristan mutters as he motions to the two who'd just walked in.

"The Kaiba brothers," Joey mutters, "I swear they're following us."

"People have to eat you know, Joey," Bakura says.

"Ya, but why can't they eat somewhere other then where we eat," Joey fumes.

"Oh relax. They haven't even seen us yet," Tea says shaking her head. The feud between Seto Kaiba and Joey was really starting to bug her.

"Hi guys," a voice comes just as Tea finishes her sentence.

"Hi Mokuba," Bakura greets the young Kaiba as he walks up.

"Hi," Yugi nods with a smile.

""Lets go Mokuba," Seto says as he walks towards the door with a takeout bag. Joey took a deep breath. Thank god Seto wasn't one to be seen with the "little people".

"Coming big brother… Bye," Mokuba says in his usual perky voice as he follows his brother out.

"And to think those two grew up together in the same house. Thank god Mokuba doesn't take after his brother," Joey mumbles.

"Here's your food," Mai says putting the pizza on the table, "Remember to tip your waitress."

"Ok then," Joey says, "Here's the tip of the day… Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Mai glares at him before walking towards another table.

"Food," Tristan smiles, ignoring Joey's comment, as he grabs a piece and munches on it. The others join him including Joey.

Soon enough the group finishes their meal and pays the bill, giving Mai a nice little tip in the process… Money this time. 

"When are you off anyway, Mai?" Yugi asks just as she's about to leave to serve another customer.

"I've got about another hour here," she admits.

"Oh… Ok… Well I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow then," he smiles not really wanting to wait an hour for her.

"Ya… See you guys," she says as she heads towards another table.

"Lets get goin," Joey says as he gets up and heads towards the door. He turns to see if the others are coming.

"WHAM!" The door of the parlour opens smacking Joey and knocking him to the ground.

Joey fumes as he picks himself up off the ground, "WATCH IT!"

"Don't stand in the way and you wont get hit you moron," a voice replies.

Joey glares up at the figure of teenage boy with pale blond hair a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You ok Joey?" Yugi asks as he walks up beside his friend and lends him a hand. Joey gladly takes it and picks himself up off the ground.

The boy looks Yugi over and shakes his head before walking past. As he walks past the others his eyes settle on Bakura for a second or two before they turn towards a table.

"What a snob," Tea whispers as the blond heads to the table and sits down.

"Yes," Bakura replies watching the other boy for several seconds before diverting his gaze.

(There's something strange about that boy, aibou,) Yami says through the mind link he and Yugi share.

(I'm sure it's nothing Yami… Lets get going,) Yugi replies.

(Very well,) Yami says, though still not convinced.

"Yo Yug? You ok?" Joey asks.

"I'm fine… Sorry about that. Lets go," Yugi says to his blond haired friend.

"I've got to go home," Bakura says, "Sorry everyone."

"No problem… We'll see you later Bakura," Tristan says.

"Bye," Yugi says with a smile as the group heads off.

Bakura turns and heads in the opposite direction. He looks back once he reaches the end of the sidewalk. The others have already turned the corner and gone off. He sighs and turns heading back the way he'd come.

The door to the Pizza Parlour opens and the blond haired boy walks out with a take out bag. He turns and looks over at Bakura, "It's been a while," he says with a slight smirk.

"Why are you here, Marik?" Bakura growls, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh come now… I thought you'd be happy to see me after all this time," the blond says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hardly," Bakura says through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

"Nothing… Much," Marik says with a slight laugh.

"If you've come to make trouble I suggest you leave now, before you get hurt," Bakura says.

"Trouble… Now why would I do that?" he laughs folding his arms across his chest.

"This is no joke Marik. Just leave the people of this city alone. You're not welcome here," he growls.

"Who said I needed to be welcomed? I'll do what I like thank you very much," the blond hisses.

"Fine… but don't say I didn't warn you, old friend," Bakura hisses back.

"Friend? I think not, Ryou," Marik says with disgust in his throat at the last word.

Bakura growls once more before turning and walking away. A single tear drips from his eye making its way down his cheek to his chin before plummeting to the ground, 'If only I could have saved you,' he whispers in his mind.


End file.
